


Meet the girlfriend

by Ahsokasupremacy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano Are Siblings, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Lesbian Ahsoka Tano, Light Angst, Protective Anakin Skywalker, at the end, baby luke and baby leia make an appearance, but anakin and padme also ahsoka's parents, it's complicated - Freeform, what mess has kaeden gotten herself into, with some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahsokasupremacy/pseuds/Ahsokasupremacy
Summary: Ahsoka takesher brotherher dadAnakin to meet her girlfriend.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Kaeden Larte/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Meet the girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers!
> 
> So I've been loving all the Febuwhump fics you guys have been putting out. You guys are way talented! But I kind of really needed a break from the sadness so I wrote this stupid thing featuring my faves, lesbian Ahsoka and protective Anakin. Bonus: confused Kaeden.

"Ahsoka!" Padmé's warm voice greets her as soon as she lands her speeder. She's wearing one of her fancy Senate dresses - a red one - as well as a matching headpiece holding her hair into place. She looks absolutely impeccable, as always and Ahsoka can't help but be in awe of her friend.

"Hi, Padmé!" she responds with as much enthusiasm. She walks into the veranda and the Senator pulls her into a quick but affectionate hug, which Ahsoka returns eagerly.

Padmé became busier than ever after the war ended, having to fix the huge mess left by Palpatine in the wake of the conflict. Which means Ahsoka hasn't been able to see her friend as much as she would like. So she cherishes every little moment they share, hoping that things return to normal sooner rather than later. Or as normal as things can be for them anyways.

"Let's go inside. Anakin and the twins are waiting for you."

"I hope they haven't missed me too much," she jokes.

Padmé laughs. "You know them. They can't function without you."

Ahsoka chuckles lightly, knowing full well that, despite the teasing tone, her statement is pretty close to the truth. If she's honest with herself, she's not sure she could function without them either. And Force knows how close that scenario came to happening after Palpatine -

Ahsoka forces a breath, shaking her head. Now is not the time to think about that.

When they reach the main living area, she's greeted by an adorable sight. Anakin is lying on the couch, with Luke and Leia sprawled all over him. At first, she thinks they're all sleeping, gone from this world, but when she gets a bit closer, Anakin opens his eyes and smiles at her.

"Hey Snips! Ready for some chaos?"

"Always," she smirks.

"All right you two," Padme interjects with a fond look on her face, "I'm counting on you to be the adults in the room. Behave!" And then she mutters to herself, " I can't believe this is something I have to tell you and not my actual children."

"Relax Angel, we'll be fine. You go be your badass self at the Senate and we'll handle the twins."

This makes Padmé blush lightly and smile at Anakin in way that makes Ahsoka feel like an intruder.

"All right," Padmé says softly, "I'll see you for dinner then."

And with one last smile directed at the both of them, she's gone, and Ahsoka is left with Anakin and the twins.

She perches herself on the edge of the couch and plants a kiss on Luke's and Leia's foreheads. "Hello Luke! Hello Leia!" she whispers, careful not to wake them. "How are my two favorite people in the galaxy?"

"Hey!" Anakin whines indignantly. Ahsoka ignores him. "And how come I don't get a kiss? Don't you love me?"

Ahsoka rolls her eyes and punches Anakin's flesh arm lightly. "You're so ridiculous, Skyguy."

He flashes her a wide grin. "Yeah, but you love me anyway."

"Ugh, I guess I do," she rolls her eyes again, feigning annoyance.

His expression turns sincere then, as he changes the subject. "Anyways, thanks for helping me with the twins. They might look like angels right now but when they're awake, they can really be a handful."

"No problem. You know how much I love spending time with them."

It's amazing how fast she got attached to those two, really. Sure, her and Anakin became close very quickly, forming a strong bond in the weeks following their first meeting. But with Luke and Leia, it happened instantly. Ahsoka took one look at them in the medbay, just after they'd been born and she'd immediately known that she loved them, that she would do anything for them.

And maybe there was a time when that would have scared her, when she was still a Jedi and knew that kind of attachment would be frowned upon. But she had left. And even though she'd been thinking about potentially returning, she had distanced herself from that specific philosophy. There was no way that something that felt so right in the Force could be so wrong. No way that what she felt for Anakin, Padme, the twins, Rex, Obi-Wan, Kaeden -

Kaeden. She still hadn't told anyone about her relationship and she had to admit that even though she wanted Anakin to be the first one to know, she was especially afraid to tell him. _Now would be the time to talk to him. Come on, you coward!_

"Um, Anakin?" she asks in a small voice.

He hums lazily in response.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

He must have sensed her uneasiness because he quickly sits up, repositioning the twins on his lap before settling his intense gaze on her.

"Always. You know that," he assures her gently. "Wait, hold the twins, I'll go make us some caf."

He settles Luke and Leia in her arms before running off to the kitchen. A few minutes later, he's back with two steaming cups of the inviting liquid.

"All right," he plops down on the couch next to her, handing her one of the cups. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Just please, don't overreact okay?" she urges him. He gives her a look, clearly meant to convey that _no, he never overreacts, what is she even talking about_. Ahsoka ignores him.

"Okay," she takes a deep breath, bracing herself for his reaction, "so, I'm kind of… um… seeing someone."

It probably wasn't a good idea for him to take a sip of his caf at this exact moment because he spits it out immediately, his eyes widening in clear shock.

"What?" Who's the guy? Did he hurt you? Do you need me to beat him up for you?" he sputters frantically.

"See? This is exactly what I was worried about. You're so dramatic! And for the record, it's a girl." She says that last part a bit quieter, gauging his reaction.

"Oh." A flicker of surprise crosses his face. "Well, as long as you're happy, that's all I care about, Snips," he says earnestly. Not that she had any doubts but she still can't help the warmth that radiates from her chest at his easy acceptance.

"It doesn't change anything though," he continues, snapping out of his daze. "If she ever hurts you -

"Okay, stop!" she interrupts him, having no desire to listen to his overprotective rant. "That's not why I told you."

He seems to calm down a little as he focuses his gaze on her.

"Look, she's pretty important to me and you're the closest person I have to a family. I would just really like you two to meet and I would really like your support."

His eyes soften slightly at her words but his forehead is still creased in concern. He takes a breath.

"Okay Snips. Let's do it. I want to meet…" he trails off, eying her questioningly.

"Kaeden. Her name's Kaeden."

"I want to meet Kaeden if she's this important to you."

She sighs in relief, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Then gives him a small smile.

"You'll love her. Just please, don't be all over her. She's going to be nervous enough as it is," she tells him pointedly, eyes narrowing.

"Hey! I'm going to be nervous too!" he protests. "But I'll try," he adds reluctantly, seeing her raised eye markings.

* * *

Ahsoka is starting to have second thoughts about this whole thing. She thought she was ready, she really did. But the closer they get to it, the more nervous she becomes. And it doesn't help that Kaeden seems pretty unsure about it.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can cancel if you want," Kaeden tells her, as if reading her thoughts.

They're interrupted by a Nemoidian rudely shoving Kaeden, nearly knocking her off balance. Ahsoka stops in her tracks, turning around and scanning the Coruscanti streets for the offender.

"Hey, you!" she shouts, spotting him. "You just hurt my friend. Apologize to her." When he ignores her, she stops him from moving, lifting him in the air with the Force and rotating him so he's facing them.

"A Jedi!" he exclaims, fear coloring his voice. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Ahsoka drops him a little more brutally than necessary. The Nemoidian gives her an apprehensive glance before running off in the crowds, disappearing from their sight.

Ahsoka notices Kaeden looking at her with a mix of shock and admiration on her face.

"You didn't have to do that," she whispers.

"Of course I did. I refuse to let anyone treat you that way," she states, suddenly realizing she sounds a little too much like Anakin. "Anyway, what were you saying?" she asks, not wanting to dwell on the subject.

Kaeden lightly shakes her head in disbelief but lets it go anyway. "I was saying maybe we should cancel," she repeats, as they start walking again.

Ahsoka's kind of tempted to say that they should, for a hot second. Instead, she swallows back her anxiety and strengthens her resolve.

"If we don't do it now, we never will. There'll always be an excuse." Her voice sounds more confident than she feels but she can't back down now. "Look, I know you're nervous but Anakin is not the person the holonet makes him out to be. He's…" she trails off. She really has no idea how to describe Anakin or what he means to her. Some things are just beyond words, she supposes.

"He's the most important person in my life." She settles down for a simple but no less meaningful truth. "And I promise you, he'll love you. He's just a little overprotective, that's all."

"So that's where you get it from" her girlfriend mutters.

A few minutes later, they finally arrive at their destination.

"Dex's Diner," Kaeden reads to herself, eying the establishment's facade. She seems a little suspicious and Ahsoka can't really blame her. She remembers having the same reaction when she went for the first time with Anakin. He'd taken her after one of their first missions together, assuring her it was a rite of passage, that Obi-Wan had done the same when he was a Padawan and claiming that it had the best food in the city. She hadn't really believed him at first but as it turns out, he had been right - annoyingly so, in her opinion. After that, it had kind of become their thing. They'd go to Dex's after every other assignment, Obi-Wan sometimes joining them. Anakin would especially insist when the mission had been difficult on them, badly affecting their morale. And Force knows there had been too many of those during that stupid war.

"I know it doesn't look like much but trust me, the food's fantastic," she assures Kaeden.

Ahsoka pushes the door of the diner and they enter, immediately welcomed by mouth-watering smells and a warm and easy atmosphere. She spots Anakin at a table in the back - so he can be on time - and they start walking towards him.

When he sees them, he waves at them wildly.

"Hey Snips!" he greets her enthusiastically.

"Hey Skyguy!" Then his gaze shifts towards Kaeden. He gives her a once-over, his eyes scanning her from top to bottom, eyeing her appraisingly.

"And you must be Kaeden," he tells her, his voice neutral.

Kaeden looks a little struck, clearly unsure how to react to Anakin's… intensity, but she manages to recover.

"Yes, Sir. That's correct. And you're Anakin Skywalker. Ahsoka always speaks very highly of you."

Anakin looks pleased at that - a little too pleased if you ask Ahsoka. She refrains from rolling her eyes.

"Really? Good to know." He looks entirely too satisfied an Ahsoka feels like slapping that stupid smile off his face.

Ahsoka and Kaeden sit down on the same booth, opposite Anakin. She can feel the nervous energy radiating from Kaeden and grabs her hand, squeezing reassuringly. From the corner of her eye, she notices Anakin grimace at the gesture, his eyes burning from a fiery protectiveness she's seen many times before. And even though she knows she shouldn't, she loves the way it makes her feel, safe and adored.

Anakin hands them a menu and after some deliberation, Kaeden follows Ahsoka's advice and decides to go for a Shawda club sandwich a Blue milkshake. Ahsoka, as usual orders the Nerfburger and a shake herself while Anakin asks for the fried Endorian chicken.

Once the service droid leaves with their orders, Anakin turns his attention back to Kaeden.

"So, Kaeden, how did you meet _my_ Ahsoka?" Ahsoka rolls her eyes at Anakin's deliberate emphasis. Force, her eyes are probably going to hurt by the end of the meal if he keeps behaving like that.

"Um… Well, we met on Raada, my home."

"I was there to help out the farmers with supplies since the Jedi weren't exactly doing anything to help regular civilians," Ahsoka takes over, a tinge of resentment in her tone.

"And since my parents were part of the farmers who needed help, we started talking and became friends. Then one thing led to another, and it turned into something more," Kaeden finishes her explanation, fiddling with her dark colored braids. Force, she's adorable when she does that!

Anakin seems to be processing the information, his eyes narrowing in concentration, then as if suddenly realizing something, his eyes become as big as saucers.

"Wait a minute! Didn't you tell me you went to Raada about six months ago, Snips?"

Busted. She should have known he would remember.

"Um… Yeah?" she draws the word out, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"So you've been dating for half a year and you're only telling me now?" he asks incredulously.

"Hey, in my defense, the only reason I didn't tell you is because I knew you'd react badly!"

"I'm not reacting badly!"

"Yes, you -

"Okay, okay, please stop fighting," Kaeden interrupts, reminding them they're not alone. "Master Skywalker, I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier. It wasn't just Ahsoka's fault, I wasn't ready to tell anyone either."

Ahsoka shoots her a thankful look, hoping it conveys all the gratitude she feels for her. Then turns to Anakin who seems to be pondering what Kaeden just said.

"All right," he finally tells them. Then he focuses on Kaeden again. "So, what do you do for a living? Or are you still in school?"

Kaeden's whole face lights up at the question. "Oh, I'm studying to be a medic!"

"Really?" he says, barely concealing his surprise. "I actually happen to know quite a few medics myself. I could probably arrange for you to meet them if you wanted."

"You don't have to do that," she murmurs, rubbing the back of her neck.

"No I don't mind," he assures her. "I've got to say, I'm really glad you're a girl, Kaeden."

"Um, thanks?"

"I mean, don't get me wrong, if you ever hurt Ahsoka, you'll regret it. But it would have been so much worse if she was dating a boy. I don't trust any of them around her. I still remember the whole Lux debacle -

"Anakin, please stop," Ahsoka whines, burying her head into her hands.

To her right, Kaeden seems extremely confused, but remains silent.

Anakin spends the rest of the meal bombarding Kaeden with questions. He's still eying her like a hawk, his protectiveness over Ahsoka blazing through their bond. But at least, he seems to be warming up to Kaeden, actually enjoying the 'conversation'. It helps too, that they find something that they love in common. They end up talking quite a bit about engineering and mechanics, with Ahsoka gladly joining in and excitedly describing to Anakin her latest ideas.

"It was very nice to meet you, Master Skywalker," Kaeden politely tells him before parting ways, outside of the diner.

"Please, call me Anakin," he says warmly. It's the most genuine thing he's said all evening and Ahsoka knows they've made it. They've won Anakin's approval. Not that they needed it in the first place but she can't deny she would've been crushed if she hadn't gotten it. Anakin truly meant the world to her.

When he's gone, she turns to Kaeden, and starts playing with her braids.

"So, what did you think?" she asks her.

Kaeden seems to mull the question over before settling for an answer. "He's pretty intimidating and pretty intense," she starts off, "but he seems like a really great person. And he clearly loves you very much, which is a plus in my book," she adds with a teasing smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Ahsoka says sheepishly, still fiddling with Kaeden's gorgeous hair. "He was being especially extra today."

"Don't worry, I don't mind. After all, I understand the need to keep you safe. I guess that's another thing we have in common," she laughs. Then the look on her face shifts into something more contemplative as she plunges her magnetic eyes into Ahsoka's own. Ahsoka's breathing starts quickening as her heartbeat grows faster. She slowly closes the gap and presses her lips to Kaeden's soft and full ones, her hand fisted in Kaeden's hair, while her other arm snakes around her waist. She's kissed Kaeden dozens of times before but the feeling is still as intoxicating as ever.

After a few seconds, they pull apart, breaths still fast and heavy. "I love you," Kaeden whispers.

"I love you too."

* * *

Ahsoka ends up going back to Anakin and Padmé's apartment later in the evening. She has her own place now, that she's able to rent with the credits she earns as a mechanic. In reality though, she ends up spending half her nights at their place. It's not something they've ever really discussed, more like something that was self-evident. Sometimes, Padmé jokes around that her and Anakin should have adopted her when she was still a minor, and even though it's always said in a light-hearted tone, Ahsoka can always feel the sincerity behind the humor and it tugs at her heartstrings every time.

"Anakin's in the kitchen if you're looking for him," Padmé tells her when she enters the apartment. Ahsoka doesn't ask how she knows she needs to talk to him. She's long stopped questioning the Senator's insight.

"Thanks, Padmé."

She finds Anakin warming up some Blue milk on the stove. Which means, he's having trouble sleeping. Again.

"Hey, Snips," he says, his back to her. Of course he would know it was her. He probably felt her presence as soon as she entered the apartment.

Then he grabs two cups from the cabinet and pours some milk in each one before handing one over to her. Ahsoka accepts it gratefully. Anakin's drinking from the cup she got him for his first Life Day after she'd met him. The fact that he's still using it years later makes her chest feel all tingly and warm.

She follows his lead as he sits down on one of the chairs around the kitchen table.

"So, what did you think of Kaeden?" she asks, a hint of desperation in her voice.

He sighs as he lowers his head, his eyes avoiding hers. "She seems great, Snips. You seem really happy around her," he says, surprising her. She had not expected him to be so… reasonable. No, there must be something wrong. And if his Force presence is anything to go by, it's clear that something _is_ bothering him.

"And that's a bad thing because…?" she probes tentatively.

"It's not, you deserve everything good that comes your way Ahsoka. I want nothing more than your happiness. I'm just… I guess I'm having a hard time watching you grow up." Then he lifts his head as his eyes meet hers. They seem wistful, a part of him lost in another time.

"Ahsoka, I'm so proud of who you are and how much you've grown. But I'm scared that things won't be the same anymore between us. Soon you won't need me at all. You'll have your own life and you'll be happy without me," he finishes in a small voice, his hands fidgeting.

"Anakin…" Her voice is barely above a whisper. She takes his real hand in her own and gently squeezes it. "I'll always need you, just like you'll always need me. We're a team, remember? We're family. Nothing is going to change that. Do you really think I could ever be happy without you?" The thought of a world without Anakin seems so absurd to her, she can't even entertain the possibility.

His lips creep up into a small smile but his eyes tell a different story. He doesn't seem entirely convinced so she continues.

"And change doesn't have to be a bad thing, you know. When I became your Padawan, that definitely changed your life, right? And it wasn't a bad thing, was it?

"Of course not," he shoots back immediately, sounding offended. He then regains his composure as his features relax. "Okay, I see what you're saying." And then, more playfully. "You've certainly become wise beyond your years my young Pada - sister," he catches himself. "Daughter?" he finishes uncertainly.

Ahsoka snorts. "There's no word to accurately describe our relationship. I guess we really are one-of-a-kind."

Anakin offers her a playful smirk. "Completely unparalleled."

And as Ahsoka sits there, joking around with her favorite person in the universe, and knowing she's surrounded by people who love her, she thinks she might never have been this happy.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know, Kaeden is one of the main characters in the Ahsoka novel written by E.K. Johnston. If you haven't read it and love Ahsoka, I highly recommend giving it a go. It has some pretty good introspection for her charater and about a hundred sad Anakin references if you feel like crying.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
